Right In Front Of You
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: This is a one-shot written after ep 13 of season 3 and does contain spoilers so don't read if you haven't seen it. Basically Styles and Lydia are trying to deal with the aftermath of the ritual that saved Stiles, Alison and Scott's parents and figure out what to do. Hope you like it :) (like I hope Stiles and Lydia will actually get together) xx Andie


**So I watched the new ep of Teen Wolf and was frustrated with the lack of Stydia so I decided to write it myself. Its my first time writing TW so I hope you like the life I bring to the characters. Also it is my first time writing a sex scene in the story so please give me feedback as I have no real life experience haha. Hope you like it :)**

It had been months since the incident. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time and Lydia was always so sure of herself but something had changed. In the spur of the moment Lydia thought the best way to save Stiles was to kiss him, take his breath away and calm him down. Plus there was a part of her that just wanted an excuse to kiss him. She knows that Stiles has had a crush on her since the third grade and recently she had started to wonder, _what if?_

Obviously she hadn't been letting herself give in to these thoughts because there were bigger dramas on her plate. Just yesterday Alison had shot an arrow straight at her face and if Isaac hadn't been there to catch it she would be in the morgue right now. Why had Isaac been there? She could see that there was clearly something between him and Alison but neither of them seemed to be giving into their emotions. Not that she could blame them. Ever since Alison, Stiles and Scott had died and come back to life to save their parents, all three of them had been having terrible nightmares that were bleeding into their real life and escalating fast.

Lydia knew that to start confusing Stiles with her possible feelings for him was way too much for right now. She would just have to bide her time as he had for her all these years. She also desperately wanted to help Stiles to get back to normal, not that it wasn't a relief to be one of the more sane members of their supernatural group, because it was. The trio's drama had been considered more important than any further investigation towards whatever the hell a banshee is and how that affected her, which to be fair made her a little bitter. She had been going through hell long before they had, I mean she even ran around the woods naked!

She snapped out of her thoughts and back to the lunch table and the current discussion in front of her.

"Basically its up to us to figure out a way to close a door in our minds. Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say." Stiles explained while Alison listened to this new information.

"He didn't happen to mention _how_ to do that did he?" Alison asked.

Scott shook his head in reply. "That's up to us."

"I personally think you guys need to confront whatever subliminal issues your mind focuses in on during your episodes and deal with that like any normal human would. The mind is a complicated thing and has a much bigger affect on us than people realise."

The group looked over to Lydia in surprise. She rolled her eyes

"This is basic psychological treatment. I picked up a psychology handbook because I thought it might help. You know I'm slightly offended when you all look shocked when I have something intelligent to say."

She stood up from the table and picked up her bag from beside it

"Stiles, are we still on for working on your Economics assignment afterschool, that is, if you can read then?"

"Yeah that sounds good, meet at my house at 3?"

"Sure. Now if the supernatural business is done for the moment, I have some AP classes to ace."

She walked off towards the school building with a smile growing on her face at the thought of being alone with Stiles soon. She wouldn't have to wait if she could sort the psycho mess inside his head out.

Lydia knocked on the door to Stiles' house and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. Minutes past with no reply so she knocked again with still no reply. She then pushed on the door as it swung open and stepped over the threshold.

"Stiles? Are you in here?" She scanned the surrounding rooms with still no sign of him. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from upstairs and she ran towards the sound. She burst into Stiles' room to see him thrashing around on the bed, yelling out "No" and "Leave her alone" at the top of his lungs.

Lydia sat down on the bed and reached out for him, trying to wake him up.

"Stiles! Its Lydia, you have to wake up now!"

She put her arms around his to stop them from darting out suddenly and hitting her or any of his furniture. Stiles shot up and immediately started panting and trying to catch his breath. His forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were shooting around the room.

"Stiles. Look at me."

Lydia moved her hands up to cup his face and turned his head towards hers. She could see the look of pure terror in his eyes and felt a stab in her stomach, remembering the feeling from her nightmares. His breathing began to slow as he realised that he was awake, not that he fully trusted it.

"Lydia?" He relaxed a little and looked directly into her eyes.

"Its me, its ok Stiles, I'm here." She moved one of her thumbs along his jawline in an effort to soothe him. Her fingers were tingling from the heat of her skin on his and it resonated through her. Stiles continued looking at her as a heavy silence hung between them.

"Thanks" Stiles said, breaking that silence but not eye contact.

"Don't mention it." She replied, her hands still resting on his cheeks.

Lydia could feel the heat between them when she realised what Stiles' dreams meant. Not being able to understand what was right in front of him no matter how hard he tried. It was her. The kiss. The moment that lingered but neither of them had talked about.

"Stiles, I think I know how to fix your head. It seems to me that you are confused about what that…that kiss meant a few months ago. I don't really know what to tell you, I did it on the spur of the moment. But I do know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since…"

Stiles let his head process what he was hearing. For so long he had imagined Lydia saying something like that to him and now the moment was here, he didn't know what to say. Instead he acted on instinct and moved his head towards hers, sliding his hands around her waist.

Lydia's heat rate sped up as she mirrored him and leaned forward. When their lips met she felt the euphoric rush she had the first time their lips had met. She parted her lips slightly and allowed her body to lean in towards him, her hips pressing against his.

Stiles pulled back slightly and took an intake of breath as he opened his eyes. He felt like he needed to pinch himself to make sure what he was experiencing wasn't another dream. A surge of power then overtook him when he realised he was with Lydia, the girl he'd loved for years and she was kissing him back.

Lydia studied his face and could only imagine what thoughts were going through his head but only one went through hers. She wanted him. She moved closer to him and sat in his lap, her legs on either side of his torso and kissed him again, her hands finding their way into his hair and down to the nape of his neck. Stiles reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Her lips made their way down his neck as she manoeuvred her hands around his shirt, pulling away only to pull it over his head. Stiles responded by unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off her shoulders, his hands feeling every soft curve on the way down. She then traced her fingers down his chest and undid he pants, discarding them along with her skirt and underwear until there was only one thin layer of cotton between them.

Stiles glanced downwards and gave a grin as he effortlessly slipped them off ran his hands up her legs as she fumbled around in his beside table drawer until she found what she was looking for. She carefully slid the latex on then guided her hips towards his torso and him inside her. Her hands trailed down his back as Stiles took control and rolled her over.

She thrust her hips forward repeatedly until they found their rhythm and were completely in sync with each other, both caught in the blazing heat of the moment. Her toes trailed up the back of his legs until they reached his back and locked firmly around it. Stiles steadily increased his speed while he kissed down Lydia's neck and back up to her lips. Lydia tightened her grip and let out a moan, her nails etching into the skin of his back. Stiles thrusts became deeper and quicker and Lydia's hips matched his in a perfect harmony.

Lydia screamed out as waves of pleasure rippled all over her body and sunk into the bed, her breathing ragged and quick. Stiles let out a deep moan as he felt his release and rolled down beside her, also trying to catch his breath. Lydia looked over to Stiles and moved towards him, laying her head on his chest. She couldn't remember any moment when she had felt this happy. She'd had sex before but never had she made love and she realised that the difference was amazing.

It was then that she realised that she loved him. All the bickering and the teasing had been a way of covering those feelings so she didn't have to face them. She looked up and him and admitted these feelings.

"I love you Stiles."

His eyes were filled with joy as he replied "I love you too Lydia, always have, always will."

As he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, she couldn't contain the smile from her face and she snuggled into him. Slowly her eyes began to flutter and close, and she wondered why on earth she had denied herself for so long. Stiles also began to close his eyes and together they drifted into the most peaceful sleep either of them could remember having.

**Please Rate and Favourite if you like it and hopefully that will motivate to write some of my other stories as I am so bad with organisation haha. Also feel free to talk to me about anything, I love meeting new people :D**

**xx Andie**


End file.
